Will You be My Friend?
by Dee Crystal
Summary: terinspirasi dari film yang menurutku cocok dengan karakter NaruHina...  Warning : Typo, gaje, jelek dll... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Be My Friend**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Pair : HinaNaruSaku**

**Warning : OC mungkin sedikit OOC  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

_Chapter 1_

Ada tiga anak yaitu satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan meraka adalah Namikaze Naruto anak lai-laki berambut blond pirang bermata shappire dan memiliki tiga kumis dikedua pipi tannya, Haruno Sakura anak perempuan berambut pink panjang sepinggang bermata emerald, yang terakhir Hyuuga Hinata berambut indigo pendek bermata lavender. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak berumur 7 tahun, sekarang mereka berumur 10 tahun, kedua orang tua mereka pun bersahabat seperti mereka akan tetapi hanya Sakura yang tidak memiliki seorang ibu karna ibunya meninggal saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun karena kecelakaan sekarang ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya. Suatu hari keluarga Namikaze harus pindah ke Ame City.

_Di Bandara Konoha..._

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Bukannya usahamu sukses besar disini?" tanya Haruno Akito ayah dari Sakura

"Hahaha... Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau pergi tapi mau bagaimana lagi perusahaan disana sangat membutuhkan keahlianku" jelas Namikaze Minato ayah dari Naruto

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Kushina" ujar wanita berambut indigo panjang Hyuuga Ayumi ibu Hinata.

"Aku juga!" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis sambil mengandeng anak perempuannya yang berumur 8 tahun . Sementara kedua orang tua mereka sedang berpamitan Naruto menarik tangan mungil Sakura ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari keluarga mereka Hinara berlari menyusul mereka.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih."Aku juga Naruto" balas Sakura.

"Persahabat kita tidak akan berhenti kan?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua sahabanya.

"Tentu tidak Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang berada diantara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Syukurlah! Sakura-chan kau janji akan mengirimiku e-mail?"

"Kau lupa? Aku kan tidak punya Komputer" ujar Sakura dengan nada agak kesal.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." kata Naruto sambil menepuk keningnya. Ia ingat bahwa Sakura tidak memiliki Komputer karna fasilitas yang dimiliki Sakura adalah fasilitas yang diberikan sekolah karna kecerdasannya sampai ia lulus kuliah nanti.

"A-aku punya komputer kok" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengirimimu e-mail pada Hinata saja"

"Naruto! Ayo kita pergi. Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat" panggil Minato.

"Iya Ayah! Kalau begitu aku peergi dulu ya" pamit Naruto dan CUP... Naruto mencium pipi Sakura secepat mungkin dan segera berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Sakura terkejut menerima perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Bye.." ucap Namikaze sekeluarga. "Bye.." balas Keluarga Hyuuga dan Haruno sambil melambaikan tangan.

_' Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun'_ batin Hinata dalam hatinya.

Keesokkan harinya...

Hari ini Hinata dan Sakura sedang berada dikamar Hinata untuk membaca e-mail yang datang dari Naruto.

_to : Hinata__

_from : Naruto__

_Hai Sakura-chan! apa kabarmu dan Hinata disana? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Kau tahu Sakura-chan aku bosan sekali disini. Tapi kau tenang saja baru sehari aku disini aku sudah mempunyai teman baru yaitu Inuzuka KIba dia penyayang anjing bahkan sampai giginya pun seperti anjing, dia juga sangat cerewet seperti perempuan saja. Aku jadi betah disini. Aku tunggu balasanmu ya!_

_Your Friend,_

_Namikaze Naruto _

"Aku jadi betah disini dan bla...bla..bla.." ujar Sakura yang berada didepan komputer Hinata dengan malas membaca e-mail yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Aku bosan!" ucap Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi dari depan komputer menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca buku.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun kan sudah mengirimimu e-mail setidaknya kau membalas email-nya itu." ujar Hinata masih dengan membaca bukunya.

"Daripada aku berdiam diri didepan komputer lebih baik aku pergi bermain." kata Sakura lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata. Hinata segera mengampiri komputernya untuk membalas email Naruto.

_from : Hinata__

_to : Naruto__

_Kami baik-baik saja disini. Kalau kau bosan baca saja buku Kisah Cinta pasti bosanmu hilang. Syukurlah kau sudah mendapat teman baru, siapa namanya Kiba? pasti orangnya sangat lucu. Syukurlah kau betah disana, tapi jangan lupakan aku ya.._

_Your Friend_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Hinata agak sedikit ragu menuliskan namanya di balasan email-nya. Segera ia mengganti namanya manjadi nama Haruno Sakura.

_from : Hinata__

_to : Naruto__

_Kami baik-baik saja disini. Kalau kau bosan baca saja buku Kisah Cinta pasti bosanmu hilang. Syukurlah kau sudah mendapat teman baru, siapa namanya Kiba? pasti orangnya sangat lucu. Syukurlah kau betah disana, tapi jangan lupakan aku ya.._

_Your Friend_

_Haruno Sakura_

Hinata agak sedikit sedih harus berbohong pada Naruto. Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak tahu bahwa yang membalas semua email-nya adalah Hinata orang yang menjadi tempat berbagi cerita.

Kebohongan Hinata terus berlangsung sepuluh tahun kemudian.

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

Hinata sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya suatu hari ia agak terkejut membaca email Naruto yang ia tulis bahwa ia akan pulang besok tapi hanya satu minggu berada di Konoha. Segera ia menhampiri rumah Sakura yang terletak disebelah rumahnya dan menceritakan semua tentang email yang ia tulis dengan mengatas namakan Sakura.

"Apa? Kau mau aku bersandiwara begitu? Aku tidak mau" bantah Sakura setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata untuk mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa selama ini ia yang mengirim email itu.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan! Aku kan sudah banyak membantumu" ujar Hinata denga menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Huh... Baiklah! tapi hanya satu minggu saja kan?". Akhirnya Sakura menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

Keesokkan Harinya...

Keluarga Hinata dan Sakura sedang menunggu kedatangan keluara Namikaze di bandara Konoha. Beberapa menit kemudian datang tiga orang manusia menghampiri mereka segera kedua keluarga ynag sejak tadi menuggu kedatangan mereka segara menghampiri mereka.

"Itu orangnya? Tampan juga" ujar Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan merona melihat Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura akan tetapi Naruto melewati Hinata seakan Hinata hanya angin lalu dan segera menghampiri Sakura.

-BERSAMBUNG-

maaf fic-nya pendek banget...

tapi Ri-chan janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang dari ini

Mind to review..


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Be My Friend**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Story : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : HinaNaruSaku**

**Warning : OC mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

_Chapter 2  
_

Hati Hinata sakit dilewati begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil. Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pasti mengenalimu." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran-nya.

"Hn, kau bertambah tinggi tuan... Ame."

"Tuan Ame? Namaku Naruto, kau lupa?" tanya Naruto heran mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan tuan Ame.

"Jangan pernah protes apapun yang aku katakan. Mengerti tuan Ame?"

"Baiklah. Hei kau pasti Hinata? Kau juga tambah manis." puji Naruto yang berhasil membauat Hinata merona.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan agak gugup.

"Hei kalian ayo kita pulang! Kita akan membuat perayaan untuk kedatangan Keluarga Namikeze." panggil Hiashi kepada ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara. Mereka hanya mengganggukkan kepala.

_Di rumah Namikaze..._

Rumah Namikaze yang hampir tidak dirawat selama 10 tahun oleh pemiliknya, ternyata masih bersih dan rapi. Keadaan rumah yang seharusnya kotor dan berantakan malah justru sebaliknya bersih dan rapi, membuat sang pemilik rumah heran.

"Kenapa rumahku bersih sekali?" tanya Minato kepada orang yang ada dirumahnya.

"Iya, setahuku seharusnya rumah ini berantakan dan kotor.?" kata Kushina.

"Tentu saja kami yang membersihkannya, Kalian lupa ya pernah memberikan kunci cadangan rumah kalian pada kami?" ujar Akito dengan semangat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san" kata Kushina sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Oh iya, dimana Hika-chan?" tanya Hinata yang heran karena tidak melihat adik Naruto.

"Hika-chan? Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Naruto agak terkejut melihat Sakura yang tidak mengenali adik Naruto padahal setiap di berkirim e-mail selalu saja menanyakan Hikari.

"Hika-chan tidak bisa ikut, kampusnya sedang mengadakan study tour ke Suna."jelas Kushina. Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

Malam harinya dirumah Namikaze mereka merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut Keluarga Namikaze. Para orang tua sedang melepas rindu mereka dan mengobrol tentang aktifitas di Ame dan di Konoha selama keluarga Namikaze pergi. Sedangkan tiga sahabat sedang berada di beranda rumah Namikaze sambil minum teh bersama. Naruto tampak bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura izin untuk kekamar kecil dan tinggallah Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Aku heran dengan sikap Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hinata yang sedang asik membaca novel.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Hinata tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada novel yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa dia lupa dengan Hika-chan? padahal dia selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Dan lagi... kenapa dia memintaku untuk menceritakan tentang kota Ame? padahal hampir setiap hari aku mengirim e-mail padanya tentang kota Ame." tanya Naruto berturut-turut kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. _' Aku harus jawab apa?"_tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Mu-mungkin dia lupa." tebak Hinata dengan sedikit gugup dan berharap agar Naruto tidak curiga. Naruto menghela nafas "Mungkin."

Pesta kecil-kecilan berakhir hingga tengah malam. Beruntung rumah mereka bertiga berdekatan jadi tidak takut untuk pulang kerumah tengah malam.

_Satu hari di Konoha..._

Pagi ini Naruto mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi ke Restoran Ichiraku yang tidak jauh dari temoat tinggal mereka bertiga. Dulu mereka bertiga sering mengunjungi Restoran tersebut jika ada waktu luang. Naruto hanya pergi berdua dengan Sakura karena Hinata ada sedikit urusan dan mungkin akan datang telat. Setelah memasuki Restoran , mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela Restoran.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Kau masih ingat restoran ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku ingat. Kita sangat sering kesini dan mengerjakan pr bersama. Iya kan?" jawab Sakura. "Hinata mana sih? lama sekali?" keluh Sakura sambil menopang dagunya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Aku ada janji berbelanjan dengan Ino." jawab Sakura, sementara Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria. Mata biru Naruto melihat seorang pengunjung sedang membaca novel Love Story.

"Sakura-chan, kau lihat buku apa yang dibaca orang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu pengunjung yang sedang membaca novel. Mata emerald Sakura melihat arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Love Story? Love Story itu membosankan." jawab Sakura dengan nada malas. _' Apa dia bilang? Padahal dia yang menyuruhku membaca Love Story jika bosan.' _batin Naruto heran melihat sifat Sakura yang berbeda. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Sakura-chan. Kau ingat makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca menu yang disodorkan pelayan. Sakura heran mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak! Memangnya apa?" Sakura bertanya balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto terkejut Sakura tidak ingat makanan kesukaannya.

"Miso Ramen!" jawab suara seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata yang seperti hantu -dijyuuken-

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau datang, aku bosan sekali disini mendengar ocehannya. Aku pergi dulu ya." pamit Sakura setelah Hinata datang. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Sakura. "Miso Ramennya dua ya" ujar Hinata kepada pelayan.

"Kau ingat makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Naruto heran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan menggangguk. "Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak ingat sama sekali?" tanya Naruto lirih entah pada siapa. Hinata hanya memandang sedih kepada pria yang berada dihadapannya. 15 Menit kemudian pelayan datang dengan membawakan dua porsi Miso Ramen. Muka Naruto yang tadi masam menjadi bahagia begitu mencium bau makanan kesukaannya.

"MISO RAMEN!" teriak Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat makanan kesukaannya. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Hinata mengambil sumpit untuk menyantap ramennya tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan nada agak manja. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan terkejut melihat wajah Naruto hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya dan itu membuat wajah Hinata merona. "A-ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Suapin donk!" pinta Naruto, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Disuapin?"

"Iya, soalnya lebih enak kalau makan dari tangan orang lain terasa lebih nikmat. Ayolah... Aaaa" jelas Naruto, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menerima makanan dari Hinata. Hinata dengan malu-malu menyuapi Naruto dan masuklah makanan itu kemulut Naruto. Naruto mengunyah makanan itu dengan sangat pelan untuk merasakan nikmatnya makanan kesukaannya.

"Enak sekali.." ujar Naruto, kemudian ia mulai menyantap makanannya sendiri, sementara Hinata masih menetralkan detak jantungnya. Hari itu hanya dihabiskan oleh Naruto dan Hinata, dimulai dari pergi ketaman Hiburan, toko buku dan tempat bermain yang ada di plaza Konoha.

* * *

_Hari kedua di Konoha..._

Naruto duduk di pinggir kasurnya merasa bosan karena bingung untuk melakukan aktifitas di desa kelahirannya, akhirnya ia berfikir untuk kerumah Hinata guna menanyakan tentang Sakura. Naruto segera pergi mandi dan sarapan dengan kedua orang tuanya di bawah, setelah selesai sarapan Naruto menuju rumah Hinata.

Tok...tok... Naruto mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuuga, beberapa detik kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah wanita berambut indigo panjang.

"Permisi tante, Hinata-nya ada gak?" tanya Naruto pada wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu.

"Naruto! Hinata ada dikamarnya, kalo mau samperin aja kekamarnya." ujar Hyuuga Ayumi.

"Terima kasih tante." ucap Naruto, kemudian berjalan masuk dan melewati ruang makan dan melihat Hiashi sedang membaca koran dan Naruto sedikit membungkuk dan memberi salam kepada Hiashi, Hiashi hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Naruto telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Hinata yang bertuliskan ' HINATA ROOM '. Segera Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar

"Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci kok." ujar suara halus nan lembut didalam kamar. Naruto memutag gagang pintu dan terbukalah pintu berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kayu dan menampilkan kamar yang agak besar yang tersusun rapi _' Tidak berubah sama sekali'_ batin Naruto. Mata biru Naruto menelusuri seisi kamar dan mendapati wanita berambut indigo dikuncir ekor kuda sedang berada di depan komputer miliknya. Senyum Naruto berkembang melihat Hinata ada dikamarnya. Hinata memutar badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri memandangnya.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Naruto ada dikamarnya.

"Hai Hinata!" sapa Naruto sambil berjalan memdekati Hinata yang terduduk didepan Komputernya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mengerjakan skripsi untuk lusa, oh iya mungkin dua minggu lagi aku akan kuliah di Ame." ujar Hinata.

"Ame? kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Menurut ku pendidikan disana mungkin lebih lengkap. Tapi aku hanya satu minggu disana." jelas Hinata

"Oh ya? Di universitas mana?"

"Universitas Ame."

"Itukan kampusku." kata Naruto. Hinata hanya menggangguk membetulkan perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi, aku harus mencari kos-kosan untuk tempat tinggalku selama disana."

"Untuk apa? Tinggal dirumahku saja, lagian kita kan bisa berangkat bersama. Nanti aku akan minta izin pada Ibu" ujar Naruto. "Oh ya Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mengirim e-mail padaku?" tanya Naruto heran karena selama ini ia hanya berkirim e-mail dengan Sakura. _'Aku sudah mengirim e-mail padamu Narito-kun.. tapi dengan nama Sakura-chan' _batin Hinata sedih.

"Untuk apa? belum tentu juga kau membalasnya."

"Tentu saja aku akan membalasnya.." ujar Naruto dengan agak kesal dengan perkataan Hinata. Mata biru Naruto mielihat tipe hitam di sebelah meja yang berada tak jauh dari kasur Hinata, segera Naruto menghampiri dan menyalakan tipe itu. Terdengar lagu Waltz yang mengalun dengan indah ditelinga Naruto. Segera Naruto , menghampiri dan menarik Hinata yang sedang duduk uuntuk berdansa bersamanya. Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata dan menuntun tangan Hinata agar mengalungkannya di leher Naruto, Hinata merona menerima perlakuan Naruto. Mereka berdansa kekanan dan kekiri, untung saja kamar Hinata agak besar. Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata agar dekat dengan dirinya, muka Hinata tambah merona ketika wajahnya dan wajah Naruto tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Naruto melihat mata lavender milik Hinata, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata, Hinata hanya memejamkan mata menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm... dan...

_Sha La La itsuka kitto_

_boku wa te ni surunda_

_hakanaki muna ni soto_

_hikari moete yuke_

suara dering handphone milik Hinata berbunyi dan mengejutkan dua orang muda-mudi yang hampir berciuman. Segera mereka berdua menjauhkan diri masing-masing dan muka mereka berdua merona merah. Hinata berjalan ke meja komputer tempat diletakkannya handphone miliknya.

_'Shion calling...'_

"Halo" sapa Hinata

_"Hinata, kau dimana? Aku sudah 30 menit menunggumu ditaman Konoha."_

"Iya, aku lupa. Aku segera kesana."

_"Cepat! Hari makin panas" _ujar penelepon itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di kasur Hinata sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. "Na-Naruto-kun!" panggil suara lembut yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih gugup dengan tingkahnya yang hampir mencuri _first kiss_ milik Hinata.

"A-Aku mau pergi dengan te-temanku, tak pa-pa kan kalau kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tak pa-pa. Nanti aku keluar sendiri."

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun!" pamit Hinata, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara Naruto masih mengingat kejadian tadi. _' Apa yang aku lakukan? Hampir saja aku bertindak keterlaluan pada Hinata.'_ batin Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajar Hinata dan mendapati dua buah benda yang sangat familiar dikehidupannya dan terletak di meja belajar milik Hinata yang berada disebelah komputer. Kedua benda itu adalah Novel Love Story yang diletakkan dimeja belajar dan gitar coklat yang terletak dikursi meja belajar milik Hinata.

Bersambung...

balasan review...:

_Chikuma New : _maklum aja typonya masih berantakan... Ok akan ri-chan cantumin..

_Hinata Uzumaki_ : emang dari situ.. ehehehe... gak kreativ ya copypast.. gomen...

_ZephyrAmtofer_ : Iya maaf... makasih review-nya, kan dicerita sesungguhnya sicewek-nya juga lupa ma cwo-nya..

_Benjiro Hirotaka_ : makasih review-nya.. aku usahain deh chap. depan lebih panjang,,

_Kiichan Naruhina_: makasih reviewnya... nih udah update happy reading ya..

_UchihaHinataHime_ : makasih... ok ini udah update... selamat membaca ya..

_Ena-chan 'Fourthok'og _: makasih... emang udah diversi indo ya? kok aku gak tahu?

_Arion Gaviota_ : makasih.. maaf ya kalo tanda baca nya gak rapi.. soanya nilai bahasaku jelek banget,... aku usahain deh bakal buat serapih mungkin, Iya itu judulnya hehehe, aku juga bollywood mania..

_Nimarmine_ : iya bener kok tulisannya... makasih udah review...

_via-SasuNaru_ : iya itu judulnya, makasih udah review..

_Nahi's Lover_ : kamu tau ya? makasih review-nya

_Rhyme A,Black _ : osh.. akan saya perbaiki miss typo-nya.. makasih reviewnya..

_blueviolet chan_ : iya judulnya arti dari nama filmnya..hehehehe makasih reviewnya

_Namikaze Sato_ : OK udah update..

_34Reader : _Ok dah update...

_Ei-chan winny bitty_ : makasih... ini dah update..

makasih buat para readers n' para author yang bersedia membaca dan me=review fic gaje n' abal2 ini...

Ceritanya gak begitu aku samain sama aslinya ntar dikiranya terlalu copypaste lagi, jadi sedikit aku tambahin gak pa2 kan?

Happy Reading ya... ^^

by : ri-chan

Mind to Review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Be My Friend**

Chapter 3

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Story : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : HinaNaruSaku**

**Warning : OC, mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

_Chapter 3  
_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja belajar Hinata dan mendapati dua buah benda yang sangat familiar dikehidupannya dan terletak di meja belajar milik Hinata yang berada disebelah komputer. Kedua benda itu adalah Novel Love Story yang diletakkan dimeja belajar dan gitar coklat yang terletak dikursi meja belajar milik Hinata. Segera ia hampiri kedua benda tersebut. Kemudian, ia mengambil novel Love Story membuka lembaran demi lembaran _'Ini kan novel Love Story terbaru. Apa Hinata juga suka membaca Love Story?'_ tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Lalu, ditaruhnya novel itu, kemudian ia mengambil gitar coklat yang berukuran sedang _'Sejak kapan Hinata suka bermain alat musik?'_ batin Naruto.

Tok...Tok... Suara ketukan pintu kamar Hinata membuyarkan pikiran Naruto tentang kedua benda itu. Kemudian, ia menaruh benda itu ditempat semula lalu berjalan kearah pintu Hinata untuk membuka pintu siapa yang datang.

"Hinata! Eh... Naruto sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Naruto yang berada dikamar Hinata.

"Sakura-chan. Aku...hanya bermain, tapi tadi Hinata pergi begitu menerima telpon." jelas Naruto. Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Kau sendiri mau apa kesini?"

"Aku mau mengambil kaset AquaTimez milik Ino, kemarin Hinata meminjamnya." kata Sakura sambil masuk kekamar Hinata dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Hinata. _'Kebetulan Sakura-chan disini...'_ batin Naruto. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mencari kaset di meja belajar Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hn"

"Kau bisa memainkan gitar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura masih dengan mengubrak-abrik meja Hinata. "Kalau kau mau belajar, sebaiknya dengan Hinata saja. Dia sangat mahir bermain gitar dari SMP."jelas Sakura setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari lalu berjalan keluar kamar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung mendengar jawaban Sakura. _'Tidak bisa main gitar? Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan bisa bermain gitar. Ini aneh! Dan kenapa ia lupa dengan email-nya sendiri?'_ Naruto frustasi memikirkan itu semua. Segera ia keluar dari kamar Hinata dan pulang kerumahnya untuk menenangkan diri.

_Hari Ketiga..._

Hari ini Sakura mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk bermain ice skating(bener gak sih tulisannya?) yang ada di Mall Konoha. Di arena skating, hanya Hinata yang tidak bermain, karena ia tidak bisa bermain skating. Jadi, dia hanya menunggu dan melihat kedua sahabatnya bermain dari luar arena. Terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang bermain ice skating dengan sangat mahir, Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata sambil memberikan senyum khasnya. Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Setelah lama bermain ice skating, Naruto dan Sakura beristirahat di pinggir arena ice skating. "Kenapa Hinata tidak ikut main Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin... trauma" tebak Sakura.

"Trauma?"

"Ya..Waktu SMP ia kuajak kesini. Sewaktu aku mengajarinya bermain, dia terjatuh dan kakinya keseleo selama berhari-hari." jelas Sakura.

"Oh..Sebaiknya kita udahan saja. Kasihan Hinata sendiri." ujar Naruto sambil meluncur menuju pintu keluar arena ice skating diikuti Sakura.

"Wow..Khawatir sekali pada Hinata?" goda Sakura. "Ti-tidak, aku...aku hanya kasihan!" sangkal Naruto.

Setelah mengembalikan sepatu khusus ice skating ke tempatnya, mereka menghampiri Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata menunggu lama" ujar Sakura sambil duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Kita kemana setelah ini?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita belanja saja?" usul Sakura.

"Ya..ya. Ayo kita belanja Ratu Shopping" ujar Hinata, lalu berdiri mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan duluan diikuti Naruto yang berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hinata mengeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang teriak histeris dan membuat malu ketika melihat barang bagus atau diskon yang sangat menggiurkan, sementara Naruto sweatdroped melihat tingkah Sakura. Keluar dari Mall Konoha Sakura membawa banyak tas belanjaan dikedua tangannya. Mereka sampai dirumah ketika malam hari.

"Ehm.. aku masuk duluan ya" pamit Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya. Sebelum masuk pintu rumahnya Hinata menoleh kebelakang melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang tampak sedang berbicara. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

"Sudah ya Tuan Ame. Selamat Malam" pamit Sakura, sebelum Sakura melangkah pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto. Sakura memutar badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Di Ame, tidak begitu cara mengucapkan selamat malam"

"Jadi... Bagaimana cara mengucapkannya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menarik Sakura mendekat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Selamat malam Hime" ujar Naruto lembut hingga membuat dada Sakura berdegup kencang. Sakura menarik wajahnya menjauh dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Sementara dikamar, Sakura memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang _'Kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang begini?Apa aku mulai menyukainya?'_ batin Sakura.

_Hari keempat..._

Hinata berlari kecil menuju toko perhiasan karena Naruto mengajaknya ketoko perhiasan. Setelah sampai didepan toko, Hinata memulihkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena kelelahan berlari. Di dalam tidak begitu banyak orang, mata lavender milik Hinata menemukan Naruto yang tengah memegang sebuah kalung.

"Hai Naruto-kun. Maaf terlambat"

"Ah, Hinata. Lihat kalung ini bagus kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memakaikan kalung itu dileher Hinata ,kalung liontin berbebtuk hati yang bisa menjadi dua.

"Bagus sekali" ujar Hinata senang sambil memegang kalungnya.

"Apa Sakura-chan menyukainya?"

DEG... "Tentu saja. Sakura-chan pasti menyukainya"ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum miris. "Ok. Aku ambil yang ini" ujar Naruto pada penjaga toko. Hinata berjalan disekitar toko melihat barang-barang yang ada disitu. Naruto melihat Hinata, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tolong bungkuskan satu lagi"

"Satu lagi?" tanya Hinata. "Iya, itu untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Ya, kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, kau bisa memberikannya" jelas Naruto.

"Terima kasih"

* * *

**Skip Time**

_Hari ketujuh..._

Tok...Tok... Bunyi pintu diketuk dari kamar Sakura, Sakura yang sedang bermain dengan handphone miliknya segera menuju ke arah pintu.

"Hai Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto. "Naruto! Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya melihat kamarmu" ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura. "Oh iya, besok aku akan pulang ke Ame"

"Besok?" tanya Sakura dengan raut muka sedih. "Sebelum pergi, aku ingin memberimu ini" ujar Naruto sambil merogoh saku celananya memperlihatkan kalung yang tempo hari dibeli olehnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura memakaikan kalung tersebut keleher Sakura.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Waktu berkunjungku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

_'Kami-sama. Kau harus membawanya kembali'_ ujar Sakura.

* * *

Tok...Tok... Bunyi pintu diketuk dari kamar Hinata, Hinata yang sedang bermain komputer hanya menyahut. "Masuk saja tidak dikunci"

"Hai Hinata" sapa Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kekamar Hinata dan menuju komputer Hinata. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Mau apa?"

"Hanya ingin berpamitan"

"Besok kau akan pulang kan?" tebak Hinata.

"Iya. Ehm.. Hinata" panggil Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Bukankah kita memang sahabat."

"Aku ingin kita berdua menjadi sahabat"

"Ehm.. baiklah" ujar Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kalau di Ame nanti aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Hm..Kalau kau rindu padaku, Kau tutup saja matamu dan sebut namaku, pasti aku akan datang" ujar Hinata.

"Ya" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya keluarga Hyuuga dan Haruno mengantarkan kepergian keluarga Namikaze ke Bandara. Sementara tiga keluarga sedang berpamitan, tentu ketiga sahabat itu juga sedang berpamitan.

"Hinata, kapan kau ke Ame?" tanya Naruto. "Ame? Kau mau ke Ame Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku dipilih untuk ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Ame" jawab Hinata. "Yah, kalian enak-enakan di Ame, sedangkan aku tetap diKonoha" keluh Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku hanya seminggu di Ame"

"Naruto! Ayo kita pergi" panggil Minato.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye Sakura-chan, Hinata" pamit Naruto sambil berjalan ke sarah kedua orang tuanya.

"Bye" ucap kedua keluarga tersebut.

* * *

_Ame City..._

Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor kampusnya-Universitas Ame- bersama dengan sahabatnya pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx. Naruto sedang bercerita tentang liburannya di Kota kelahirannya dan tentang kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura-cha itu cantik dan sangat gila belanja" cerita Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tapi, Hinata juga manis" tambahnya. "Baiklah. Ceritakan tentang sahabatmu itu" pinta Sasuke nama sahabat Naruto.

"Hinata itu... bisa bermain gitar, pintar, suka membaca buku Love Story, suka lagu waltz, dan manis" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata. Kau bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang Hinata. Bagaimana dengan sahabat yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung. _'Kenapa aku begitu mengenal Hinata ya? Padahalkan Sakura-chan yang selalu bertukar email denganku?'_ batin Naruto

* * *

Di Kediaman Namikaze tepatnya dikamar Naruto yang bernuansa orange dan hitam itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang berada didepan komputer miliknya. Ia sedang membuat makalah yang tidak ia mengerti. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu Hinata ya?" gumam Naruto. Naruto jadi ingat perkataan Hinata pada saat ia berada dikamar Hinata.

_'Kalau kau rindu padaku, Kau tutup saja matamu dan sebut namaku, pasti aku akan datang' _Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan Hinata yang terdengar mustahil, mana mungkin hanya dalam waktu sekejap Hinata bisa berada di Ame. Tapi akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan memanggil nama Hinata. Pada saat Naruto hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya ia mencium bau makanan kesukaannya. Segera ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju keluar mencari sumber bau tersebut. Ia melihat adiknya Hikari yang sedang membaca buku sambil berjalan.

"Hika-chan" panggil Naruto. Hikari yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya."Ada apa nii-san?" tanya-nya.

"Apa Ibu membuat miso ramen?" tanya Naruto. "Kau caru saja sendiri" ujarnya sambil tersenyum misterius. Naruto agak ngeri melihat senyum misterius adiknya. Ia berjalan mencarsumber bau itu dan sampai di balkon rumahnya, ia melihat wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mata Naruto membulat dan senyuman lebar pun menghiasi wajah tan miliknya.

"Hinata"

Bersambung...

Balasan review...

dewi narauzumaki : makasih... aku udah usahain cepet kok.. :)

hinata uzumaki : gak papa kok. iya fic ini alurnya sedikit ku bedain sama aslinya.

Benjiro : masih kecepetanya? gomen ya. chapter depan bakal lebih bagus dari ini.

Chikumaga loginsad T.T : ngitungin aja typonya :)... makasih ya udah baca fic ku

Sieg hart : gak kok.. lagian klo ada lagunya aku bingung nyari lagu yg pas.

Ri-chan udah bilang kalau fic ini agak beda sama aslinya, biar gak keliatan copy-nya...

maaf ya klo masih ada typo nya..

Mind to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

BY: Ri-chan :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Be My Friend**

Chapter 4

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Story : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : HinaNaruSaku**

**Warning : slight OC, mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto sedang mencari asal dari bau makanan kesukaannya, Miso Ramen. Akhirnya, ia sampai di beranda rumahnya dan melihat wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman khasnya. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan membawa semangkuk Miso Ramen.

"Baru saja aku memikirkanmu" ujar Naruto. "Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, tutup matamu dan sebut namaku maka aku akan berrada didekatmu, dan disinilah aku" jelas Hinata. Naruto mangajak Hinata duduk di kursi yang terletak diberanda rumahnya. Naruto memakan ramen yang tadi dibawakan oleh Hinata dengan lahap. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang makan dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal disini Hinata?" tanya Minato diruang makan. "Iya paman. Tapi, kalau paman memperbolehkan" ujar Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh Hinata" jawab Kushina. "Mungkin nanti Hika-chan bisa menemanimu berkeliling Kota Ame" usul Kushina.

"Maaf, Hinata-nee. Besok aku ada ujian praktek dikampus. Mungkin Naruto-nii bisa menemanimu. Benarkan Naruto-nii?" tanya Hikari.

"Tentu saja. Kapan kau bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah acara pertukaran pelajar" jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling kota Ame" ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto sedang menunggu diparkiran kampusnya untuk menunggu Hinata. Dari kejauhan sosok bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan kearah Naruto dengan membawa beberapa buku.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata yang sudah berada dibelekang Naruto. "Hinata. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah. Hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall dulu" usul Naruto. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Naruto membukakan pintu mobil depan untuk Hinata, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan bergumam terimakasih.

Di mall Ame, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berkeliling mall tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah karena Naruto menggandenga tangannya erat. Mereka memasuki toko aksesoris, Hinata pergi menuju aksesoris wanita dan Naruto pergi kaksesoria pria. Sedang asyiknya melihat-lihat Naruto mengejutkannya dengan menepuk pundak mungil Hinata, Hinata tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu dengan topi yang bergambarkan lambang negara Ame dan tingkahnya yang konyol bagaikan pesulap. Hinata mengajak Naruto ke kasir untuk membayar topi yang diambil Naruto, bahkan orang kasir pun tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah keluar dari toko aksesoris, Naruto dan Hinata menuju Restoran Ramen yang terkenal di mall tersebut. Naruto melihat leher putih Hinata yang tidak memakai apapun.

"Hinata, dimana kalung yang kubelikan waktu di Konoha?" tanya Naruto. "Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang special?"

"Masih kusimpan. Belum ada orang yang special, lagipula mencari orang yang special itu tidaklah mudah yang bisa didapat dalam jangka waktu yang pendek dan tanpa berhubungan" jelas Hinata.

"Kau benar. Aku juga selalu berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan, makanya dia adalah orang yang special dihatiku" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_Di Konoha..._

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ayahnya ditaman Konoha yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mungilnya.

"Ayah, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sakura? Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Akito, ayah Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya bertanya saja" sanggah Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong pada ayahmu, Sakura"

"Baiklah, aku... Jatuh cinta pada Naruto" aku Sakura dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan perasaanmu padanya"

"Tentu saja, kalau dia kembali kemari aku akan mengatakan kalau Aku Mencintai Na... ah, Ayah" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk ayahnya.

* * *

_Di Ame..._

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Hinata di Ame. Minato dan Kushina serta Hikari sedang pergi ke Konoha karna ada urusan. Mereka pergi ketoko buku yang ada di mall Ame. Hinata berjalan di rak novel untuk membeli LOVE STORY yang baru terbit kemarin. Naruto hanya mengikuti Hinata ke rak novel dan terkejut ketika Hinata mengambil LOVE STORY.

"Hinata, kau suka LOVE STORY?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat suka. Jika aku bosan, aku selalu membaca buku ini" ujarnya dengan tidak sadar bahwa telah mengucapkan isi email yang pernah ia kirimkan.

_'Kata-kata itu...Seperti yang Sakura-chan tulis'_batin Naruto. Hinata heran melihat Naruto yang sedang melamun.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata sambil memegang lengan Naruto. "Eh.. ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai melamun.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja. Kau sudah selasai?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah."

Setelah keluar dari toko buku, Naruto mangajak Hinata ke toko alat musik untuk mengambil gitarnya yang tempo hari ia titipkan di toko langanannya. Setelah sampai didepan toko alat musik yang berada di depan mall Ame. Naruto berjalan kearah kasir dan Hinata menuju alat musik gitar. Setelah mendapatkan gitarnya, Naruto mencari Hinata yang sedang memegang gitar berwarna coklat. Setelah keluar dari toko alat musik, Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang kerumahnya. Dirumah Namilaze terlihat sepi, hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang berada di beranda rumah Naruto. Naruto sedang memainkan girat himat miliknya, Hinata yang sedang membaca LOVE STORY tertarik ketika melihat Naruto memainkan gitarnya.

"Ternyata benar, kau bisa bermain gitar. Kukira hanya lelucon saja" ujar Hinata.

"Eh...?" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, boleh aku pinjam gitarmu?" izin Hinata. "Iya, boleh" jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan gitarnya pada Hinata. Hinata memainkan lagu Arigatou dari Ikimono Gakari dengan gitar Naruto. Mata biru Naruto membulat mendengar lagu yang Hinata mainkan. _'Lagu itu... Lagu itu hanya aku dan Sakura-chan yang tahu, bagaimana bisa... Hinata? Jangan-jangan...'_ ingatan Naruto kembali ketika ia di Konoha.

_"Hika-chan? Siapa dia?" _

_"Love Story? Love Story itu membosankan." _

_"Sakura-chan. Kau ingat makanan kesukaanku?" _

_ "Tidak! Memangnya apa?" _

_ ''lagipula mencari orang yang special itu tidaklah mudah yang bisa didapat dalam jangka waktu yang pendek dan tanpa berhubungan"  
_

_"Sangat suka. Jika aku bosan, aku selalu membaca buku ini" _

_"Ternyata benar, kau bisa bermain gitar. Kukira hanya lelucon saja" _

_'Lagu Waltz, makanan kesukaanku, love story, gitar, kenapa Hinata tahu semuanya?' _batin Naruto. Hinata selesai memainkan lagu Arigatou dan menaruh gitar Naruto di meja dan melangkah mendekati beranda Naruto.

"Kau lah Sakura-chan" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata, Hinata segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan pangangan yang tajam.

"Kau lah Sakura-chan, kau yang mengirim semua email itu. Waltz, Love Story, Gitar, makanan kesukaanku, kau tahu semuanya. Sedangkan Sakura-chan, dia tidak tahu."

"... Itulah kenapa Sakura-chan sangat berbeda dengan email yang dia tulis, karena kau yang menulisnya. Iya kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau yang menulisnya kan? JAWAB AKU!'' bentak Naruto sambim memegang dua bahu Hinata.

"I-iya, aku yang menulis semuanya" aku Hinata.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU? KATAKAN KENAPA?"

"KAU MEMBUAT AKU DAN sAKURA-CHAN BERADA DALAM PERMAINANMU INI, HINATA."

"Kau bilang, kau akan langsung mengenal orang yang mengirimimu email tanpa melihat. Nyatanya sewaktu dibandara kau melewatiku dan langsung menuju Sakura-chan. Kau langsung terpana melihat kecantikan Sakura-chan, kau tidak melihat aku. Aku sedih," jelas Hinata. Naruto melepas pegangannya pada bahu Hinata dan memutar tubunhya membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Sakura-chan..."

"Ini bukan cinta namanya. Aku hanya mencintai orang yang telah mengirimiku semua email itu..." Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menaruh kedua tanganny di sisi kepala Hinata.

"...Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Aku hanya mencintaimu" ujar Naruto jujur. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Sakura-cha harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, hanya kau, Hinata" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata, dan Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto sambil terisak. Mareka bertahan dengan keadaan itu agak lama. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan berkata "Kita akan ke Konoha dan memberitahu semua orang disana" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk karena tak sanggup hanya mengucapkan 'iya' karena sangat senang.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

hehe... gimana fic Ri-chan jelek ya?alurnya kecepetan kan? maklum udah agak lupa sama film-nya. Mohon dimaklumi ya...

Makasih buat:

_Dark Blizzard734  
_

_Hinata uzumaki _

_Katrok _

_dani-reita _

_AdeanaWinchester _

_LyLee _

_Reviewer bodo _

_Chikuma new_

_Akasuna no hataruno teng tong_

udah mau review fic Ri-chan yang jelek ini...

Mind To RnR ?

BY : Ri-chan :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Be My Friend**

Chapter 5

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Story : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : NaruHina slight NaruSaku.  
**

**Warning : slight OC, mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

Chapter 5

Setelah semua rahasia yang selama ini disimpan Hinata terbongkar, Naruto sadar bahwa ia mencintai Hinata bukan Sakura, rasa sukanya pada Sakura hanya sekedar suka bukan cinta. Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke kampung halaman, Konoha. Di dalam pesawat, Naruto memberikan gelang kepada Hinata. Hinata heran melihat Naruto yang mempunyai gelang perempuan.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku mempunyai gelang?" tebak Naruto.

"Gelang ini adalah gelang dari keluargaku. Kata ibu, aku harus menyerahkan gelang ini kepada wanita yang kucintai."jelas Naruto. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat Hinata tersipu.

"...Begitu ibu melihat kau yang memakai gelang ini, dia pasti tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang kucintai" tambah Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Karena aku sudah memberimu gelang ini, aku ingin meminta sesuatu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang sudah merona, segera Hinata menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto agak kesal karena permintaannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Hinata.

"Setelah menikah, kau baru boleh menciumku." ujar Hinata. "Beginilah jika punya pacar seorang gadis yang baik, apa-apa setelah menikah." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau turuti keinginanmu itu, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan wanita di Ame?" tanya Hinata dengan nada agak kesal.

"Setelah Menikah." jawab Naruto, Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto dan segera mencubit pinggang Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Bercanda Hinata." ucap Naruto.

SKIP TIME :

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah Hinata, ketika melewati rumah Sakura, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat rumah Sakura yang didatangi banyak orang yang berpakaian putih. Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya segera mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Orang-orang yang tadi menghadap rumah Sakura segera menepi begitu melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Mata Naruto dan Hinata membulat melihat foto ayah Sakura di atas peti coklat dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya dari peti dan melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto," gumam Kushina. Sakura yang berada di sebelah Kushina mendengar gumaman Sakura. Dan Hikari, adik Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura melihat tangan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan melihat tangan putih Hinata yang memakai gelang keluarganya. _'Gelang itu kan... Jangan-jangan Hinata-nee...'_ batin Hikari yang sudah mengetahui arti gelang itu yang berhias ditangan putih Hinata.

"Naruto" gumam Sakura. Segera Sakura berlari menuju Naruto tanpa melihat tangan Naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hinata. Jarak Sakura semakin sekat dan juga mereka berdua-Hinata dan Naruto- melepas gandengan mereka. Sakura menghambur kepelukan Naruto sambil terisak, tapi Naruto tidak membalas pelukkan Sakura. Sementara Hinata berbalik pergi menuju rumahnya sambil melepas gelang pemberian Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto melihat kepergian Hinata, hari kecilnya ingin berjalan ke Hinata tapi, bagaimana Sakura.

Malam harinya, setelah acara pemakaman, Hinata dan Sakura sedang duduk di ayunan yang terletak didepan rumah Hinata ditemani dengan api unggun yang menyala.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, ikhlaskan kepergian ayahmu nanti ia bersedih melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sakura bermaksud untuk meredakan tangisannya.

"Kau tahu setelah kepergian seseorang pasti akan ada yang datang." ujar Sakura. Hinata yang seakan tahu arah pembicaraan Sakura hanya bisa diam.

"Setelah ayah pergi, Naruto datang dalam kehidupanku."lanjut Sakura.

"Hey, para wanita cantik." ujar Naruto yang baru datang dengan membawa semangkuk Miso Ramen ditangannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto datang.

"Hey lihatlah, senyum cantik Sakura-chan telah kembali" canda Naruto. Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan semangkuk ramen. Sakura membuka mulutnya, dan Naruto memasukkan sesendok ramen kemulut Sakura.

"Aku kedalam dulu"pamit Hinata.

Di dalam rumah Hyuuga, keluarga Hyuuga dan Namilaze sedang membicarakan surat yang datang dari kampus Sakura.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Minato begitu melihat raut wajah Hiashi yang menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Dewan Kampus ingin mencabut beasiswa Sakura dan fasilitas serta rumahnya." jelas Hiashi.

"Lalu, dimana Sakura akan tinggal?" tanya Kushina.

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku dirumah Hyuuga, karena Sakura sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." ujar Ayumi, ibu Hinata.

"Aku tidak tega melihat Sakura." ujar Hikari.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jodohkan saja Naruto dengan Sakura, agar Sakura tidak kesepian lagi." usul Minato. Kushina, Ayumi, dan Hiashi tersenyum mendengar usul Minato.

"Apa?" pekik Hikari yang mengundang tatapan heran dari orang yang ada disitu.

"Kau kenapa Hika-chan?"tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Hikari. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua, seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata levender mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik tembok dengan mata yang hampir menumpahkan airnya.

Naruto dan Sakura baru saja pulang dari taman bermain Konoha, mereka hanya berdua karena, Hinata tidak ikut beralasan sudah mengantuk.

"Aku senang kau tidak bersedih lagi, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih juga Naruto. Kau sudah mau mengajakku ke taman bermain." kata Sakura.

"Sudah malam Sakura-chan. Selamat malam." ujar Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah, tangan Naruto diraih oleh Sakura, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto supaya mendekat.

"Bukan begitu cara mengucapkan selamat malam di Ame." kata Sakura mengulangi perkataan Naruto. Jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura sudah dekat, dan...

''Aku mencintaimu Naruto." kata Sakura, setelah itu berlari pergi menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri.

* * *

"Hinata, kenapa kau pergi semalam?" tanya Naruto yang berada disamping Hinata yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Aku kan hanya telat sedikit saja." jelas Naruto.

"Semua sudah sangat terlambat Naruto-kun."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Setelah sampai didasar tanggan Kushina dan Ayumi menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini di calonnya" ujar Kushina.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar Naruto." ujar Ayumi.

"Baiklah! Pertunangannya akan diadakan setelah Naruto wisuda, tepatnya tiga bulan lagi dan pernikahannya dua minggu kemudian" ujar Minato.

''Pertunangan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ohayou minna-san" panggil Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kushina menarik Sakura hingga berada disebelah Naruto. Naruto seakan mengerti yang terjadi segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedang muram. Hiashi mengambil kamera untuk memfoto Sakura dan Naruto. Segera Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Hinata menghampiri mereke berdua-Sakura dan Naruto- sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura. _'Kenapa dia tersenyum? Apa dia bahagia dengan semua ini?'_ batin Naruto. Hikari hanya menatap nanar wajah Hinata yang sedang mencoba tegar dan wajah Naruto yang heran. Hinata segera keluar dari rumah dan menuju suatu tempat tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Naruto dan Hikari.

"A-aku pergi sebentar." pamit Naruto yang hendak menyusul Hinata. Hikari juga mengikuti Naruto yang sedang mengejar Hinata. Naruto kehilangan jejak Hinata, tapi dia melihat sekilas bayangan Hinata yang memasuki sebuah gereja. Naruto segera masuk gereja untuk menyusul Hinata, didalam ia melihat Hinata seperti sedang berdoa.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Meminta kekuatan."

"Kekuatan? Untuk apa?"

"Melihatmu bahagia dengan Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata sambil memutar badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Ayo, ikut denganku, kita akan bicara tentang hubungan kita.'' ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun. Aku mohon bahagiakan Sakura-chan." pinta Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan kita?"

"Lupakan saja tentang perasaan kita."kata Hinata, pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, itu sama saja menyakiti perasaanku, kau dan Sakura-chan."

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin dia kesepian lagi, sudah cukup dia bersedih karena kehilangan Paman Akito. Tolong Naruto-kun, bahagiakanlah Sakura-chan demi aku, lagi pula cinta adalah pengorbanan kan?" mohon Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia menatap Hinata tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah dengan Sakura. Tapi, kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu." ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan memegang kepala Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan, tapi, disaat itu juga kau harus menemukan pendampingmu dan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan bersama. Kalau kau belum menemukapendampingmu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku janji." ucap Naruto berjanji diatas kepala Hinata dan disaksika oleh Tuhan. Setelah mengucapkan janji tersebut, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata kembali menghadapkan dirinya didepan Tuhan, baru setengah perjalanan, Naruto memutar badannya kembali untuk berharap Hinata mengejar dirinya untuk menghentikan ini semua. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari gereja. Disaat bersamaan Hinata juga memutar badannya dan berlari mengejar Naruto, tapi Naruto terus berjalan seakan tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. Hinata jatuh terduduk, menyesali perbuatannya yang akan menghancurkan hatinya sendiri. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Hikari mendengar percakapan antara Hinata dan Naruto.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto kembali ke Ame untuk segera menyelasaikan kuliahnya ditemani oleh Sakura yang mengantar keberangkatan Naruto. Sakura terasa berat untuk melepas Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu di Ame." ujar Naruto.

"Aku janji akan secepatnya kesana."ucap Sakura. Setelah mendengar suara yang memberitahu bahwa pesawat ke Ame sudah ingin berangkat. Naruto meninggalkan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah sampai di Ame, Naruto teringat saat ia jalan-jalan dengan Hinata. Ia jadi sangat merindukan Hinata.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang melamun didepan komputernya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto mengucapkan janji itu. Dan Sakura yang sedang berada diberanda kamar barunya di tempat tinggal Hinata, sedang melamun juga memikirkan Naruto.

Bersambung...

Thanks to :

Hinata uzumaki

Grita-Chan loves NaruHina

Hoshi no Nimarmine

Dark Blizzard734

NAHI's lovers

Dragneel-kunGakarian

Heartfillia

Ri-chan gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain..

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Chapter 6

**Will You Be My Friend?**

Chapter 5

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Inspirasi : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : NaruHina slight NaruSaku, KibaHina  
**

**Warning : slight OC, mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo,AU  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film bollywood, karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

Chapter 6

_3 bulan kemudian..._

Keluarga Hyuuga ditambah dengan Sakura sudah sampai di Bandara Ame, kedatangan mereka kesana ingin merayakan acara pertunangan sekaligus pernikahan Sakura dengan Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata sedang mendorong sebuah kereta kecil tempat barang-barang mereka.

_'Kepada Haruno Sakura dari Konoha ditunggu Namikaze Naruto diruang tunggu Bandara'_ seru panggilan dari ruang informasi. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ditunggu oleh Naruto. Sakura mempercepat jalannya menuju ruang tunggu Bandara Ame. Di depan ruang tunggu bandara, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana panjang-nya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dan keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura berlari dan menghambur kepelukkan Naruto. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Hinata." sapa Naruto setelah melepas pelukkannya dari Sakura.

"Naruto, dimana kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Mereka tidak bisa menjemput. Ayo, kuantar ke rumah." ajak Naruto.

Dikediaman Namikaze, tepatnya diruang tamu keluarga Namikaze menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya dari Konoha. "Hei, Hiashi." sapa Minato sambil memeluk Hiashi, begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh istri mereka. "Kau sudah sibuk ya, sampai tidak sempat menjemput kami." ujar Hiashi.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sedang menyiapkan kamar kalian." jelas Minato. "Nah, Naruto, kau antar mereka kekamar ya." suruh Minato.

"Baiklah, ayo paman, bibi." ajak Naruto sambil menaiki tangga. Naruto memasuki kamar yang agak luas berwarna putih. "Nah, ini kamar dan bibi." kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya." pamit Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto." ujar Ayumi.

"Naruto berjalan untuk menunjukkan kamar kedua sahabatnya, "Nah, Hinata... Ini kamarmu." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang berada disebelahnya. "Terima kasih Naruto-kun."ujar Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Nah, Naruto dimana kamarku?" tanya Sakura smbil mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Naruto. Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura, "Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar Hinata."

"Hem, baiklah.'' kata Sakura sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

Dikamar, Hinata sedang membereskan pakaiannya dari dalam koper yang ia bawa tadi. "Suruh saja Hika-chan yang membuatnya." seru seseorang yang dikenal Hinata, Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya sambil menguncinya.

"Na-naruto-kun." gumam Hinata sambil H2C. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata sambil menaruh tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah mendapat pendamping?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu?''

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kita sudah berjanji untuk melaksanakan pernikahan bersama kan Hinata?"

"A-aku...belum menemukannya."

"Kenapa belum?"

"Ka-karena tidak mudah mencari orang yang special dalam waktu singkat." jelas Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu alasanmu, kau harus mencari seseorang untuk pendamping hidupmu." seru Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"He-hentikan... Kau menyakitiku." kata Hinata.

"Menyakitimu? Bagaimana dengan kau yang sudah menyakiti hatiku?" mata Hinata memanas ingin rasanya ia menangis.

"Katakan! Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"bentak Naruto hingga membuat Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis.

TOK...TOK... Suara pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang "Hinata! Apa kau didalam?" panggil Sakura. Buru-buru Naruto melepas pegangannya pada bahu Hinata dan Hinaya menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya pada Sakura.

"Hinata, aku..." ucapan Sakura terputus ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidak sendiri.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau dikamar Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku mengatakannya pada Sakura-chan?"

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran. Hinata menutup mata lavendernya menunggu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku...aku bertanya pada Hinata, apa bros ini cocok untukmu?" jelas Naruto sembari mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Sakura tersenyum senang dan Hinata menghela napas lega sesaat dia kira Naruto akan memberitahukan semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukkan Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dengan setengah hati, mata biru langit milik Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang menghapus air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Malam harinya dikediaman Namikaze di Ame city, seluruh keluarga yang menghuni rumah Namikaze tersebut sedanmg makan malam dimeja makan yang besar. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berpindah keruang keluarga untuk membicarakan tentang pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura. Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan di rumah Naruto. Semua orang yang membicarakan pertunangan itu sangat senang begitu melihat muka mereka yang ceria, kecuali seorang yang hanya memasang senyum palsu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri dibalkon kediaman Namikaze sambil memegang segelas minuman. Mata lavendernya melihat ke langit gelap yang ditaburi banyak bintang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri dibalkon. Suara sandal yang bertapak membuat Hinata memutar badannya menghadap Hikari.

"Hei, nee-san sedang apa?'' tanya Hikari sambil berjalan kesebelah Hinata berdiri.

"Hanya menikmati udara segar," jawab Hinata.

"Nee-san tidak sedih?" tanya Hikari yang pandangannya kearah atas atau langit malam. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hikari.

"Sedih? Kenapa?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Karena Naruto-niisan akan bertunangan besok lusa," ujar Hikari sambil memandang kedua mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Aku senang, karena kedua sahabatku akan bertunangan dan-''

"-tapi kau mencintai Naruto-nii," potong Hikari dengan nada tegas dan melihat mata lavender yang membulat. Hinata terkejut plus bingung kenapa Hikari mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai, aku tahu semuanya. Gelang yang kau pakai, bahkan aku mendengar percakapan kalian digereja,'' jelas Hikari tanpa diminta Hinata seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar penjelasan Hikari.

"Kami sudah berjanji didepan Tuhan, ia berjanji akan menikahi Sakura-chan dan aku juga berjanji akan menikah dengan orang lain," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kalian tidak menyesal berbuat seperti ini? Ini sama saja menyakiti kau, Naruto-nii, dan Sakura-nee,"

''Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura-chan sendirian, ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya, aku tidak mau ia kehilangan Naruto-kun,''

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal," ujar Hikari sambil berjalan masuk meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di balkon.

* * *

_Pesta pertunangan..._

Malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam dan dari hitam yang mengantung dikerah kemejanya, sedangkan Sakura menggunakan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai , tubuhnya dibalut dress berwarna pink, senada dengan rambutnya, bagian pundaknya terbuka, corak bunga – bunga musim semi tergambar melingkar dipinggang, dress yang hanya selutut itu terlihat pas dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang diubah menjadi aula, orang tua Naruto berdiri disamping Naruto dan orang tua Hinata sebagai wali dari Sakura berdiri disamping Sakura. Dan Hinata yang tubuhnya dibalut drees berwarna ungu lembut senada dengan mata lavendernya yang bercorak bunga dibagian bawah dan di depan dada, drees yang hanya selutut itu membuat Hinata sangat manis hanya berdiri dikejauhan melihat betapa serasinya pasangan yang sedang bertunangan. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah putihnya ketika seorang gadis cantik membawa dua buah cincin. Naruto mengambil cincin yang dibawa tadi lalu memasangkannya dijari manis kiri Sakura dengan senyuman yang tidak berdasar dari hati. Semua orang yang diundang bertepuk tangan, lalu Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto bedanya ia tersenyum dari hati, semua orang juga bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Sampai giliran Hinata yang mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan," ucapnya sambil memeluk Sakura. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, " Sama-sama," balas Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan selamat Hinata berjalan kemeja yang kosong. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik bertaring runcing dan memiliki tato dikedua pipinya berjalan kearah Naruto untuk memberikan selamat.

"Selamat, Naruto," ucap laki-laki itu sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Sama-sama , Kiba," balas Naruto. Setelah melapaskan pelukannya, laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu juga memberi selamat kepada Sakura. Setelah selesai acara tukar cincin dan memberi selamat. Semua orang yang diundang menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Naruto dan Kiba sedang berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa, mata coklat Kiba terpaku pada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Naruto yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Kiba merasa heran dengan perubahan wajah sahabatnya itu, mata biru Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba dan jatuh pada Hinata dan Sakura. Naruto yakin bahwa Kiba tertarik pada Hinata. Sebersit perasaan kesal dan dada yang sesak dialami Naruto. Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba untuk kembali menyadarkannya dari dunia khayalan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba padahal ia sendiri tahu penyebab Kiba bengong.

"Kau kenal gadis itu?" tanya Kiba masih dengan pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata.

"Kenal, dia sahabatku,'' jawab Naruto lalu meneguk minuman yang dibawanya. Mata Kiba berbinar mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kenalkan aku padanya,'' pinta Kiba. Mata biru Naruto melihat Kiba dan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kiba dan Naruto berjalan menuju-mengikuti Hinata yang sedang naik tangga.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata yang merasa terpanggil memutar badannya menghadap Naruto dan Kiba.

''Ya,"

"Hm...kenalkan, ini sahabatku Kiba," ujar Naruto. Dengan cepat Kiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Hinata. Dengan senang hati Hinata menerima uluran tangan Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto. "Aku sarankan kau berhati-hati padanya, karena dia suka menyakiti hati orang," ujar Naruto pada Kiba yang bermaksud menyindir Naruto. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba sedikit heran dengan perkataan Naruto dan tertawa kecil menganggap ucapan Naruto sebagai lelucon dan mejawab,

"Aku suka menyatukan hati orang," gurau Kiba diiringi dengan tawa darinya sendiri. Naruto hanya tertawa lalu berpamitan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba di tangga.

"Hmm... Will you be my friend?" tanya Kiba-sok inggris-

''Aku tak bisa berteman secepat itu, maaf," ujar Hinata lalu berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Kiba sendiri.

"Hmm... Tidak hari ini, mungkin besok." gumam Kiba lalu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan Naruto.

Hari ini Keluarga Namikaze ditambah dengan Sakura dan Keluarga Hyuuga sarapan ditaman depan rumah Naruto. Meja bulat yang lebar ditaruh dengan berbagai makanan untuk sarapan, sarapan yang diiringi tawa dan senyuman membuat sarapan pagi itu begitu menyenangkan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik turun dari mobil dengan berpakaian kaos polos berwarna putih dipadu dengan jaket jitam berjalan kearah keluarga besar itu sarapan.

"Hei semua," sapa Kiba dengan riang. Semua yang ada di taman itu menyapa balik Kiba lalu mengajak Kiba bergabung dengan mereka, Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata yang memang kosong. Minato menawarkan photato chip yang sedang dimakannya namun Kiba menolak dengan halus dan mengajak Hinata mengobrol. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto izin pamit untuk pergi kekantor dengan Minato. Hikari juga pamit untuk pergi kekampus. Ayumi berbisik pada Kushina untuk meninggalkan Hinata agar berduaan dengan Kiba, Kushina tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala. Mereka-AyumidanKushina-pergi beranjak dan masuk kedalam juga mengajak Sakura dan Ayumi mengajak suaminya, Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba. Di dalam, Kushina, Sakura dan Ayumi mengintip dari jendela yang menghadap taman, Hiashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan para perempuan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang sedang memasukkan gula kedalam tehnya.

"Baik,"

"Kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mudah berteman secepat itu," ujar Hinata masih dengan mengaduk tehnya.

"Tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu,"

"Kau keras kepala sekali," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Kiba, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata, Kiba merasa senang dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan dibalas dengan uluran tangan Hinata. Dua orang wanita dan satu orang gadis bersorak tanpa suara didala rumah.

**-bersambung-**

Makasih banyak buat:

**Hinata Uzumaki**, **Namiko-chan NaruHina Natsuhiko, NaHi's Lover, nhgh lovers, Hinata Audina, NxH, Dani Reita Tetsuya.**

Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga : lihat nanti aja di chap, akhir :)

Dark Blizzard734, Heartfillia: mungkin Happy Ending, hanya chap, akhir yang menentukan-plaks-

Kakeru Shinichirou : maaf ya kalo alur masih cepet

Grita-chan loves NaruHina : aku jga sampai nangis ngeliat filmnya, tunggu aja chap,akhir

Chiku kecewa ama Tobi : gak papa, makasih reviewnya :)

Asani Suzuka: iya gak papa suzu-chan :), makasih reviewnya..

makasih semua yang udah baca dan review, mungkin chap depan adalah chap akhir, tapi Ri gak bisa update Kilat soalnya minggu depan mau UAS. Maaf ya kalo masih jelek, alur kecepetan, typo.

Tolong Review...

salam NHL

Asuna Hikari-chan ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Will You Be My Friend?**

Chapter 7

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk hanya milik Masashi-sensei**

**Inspirasi : Mujhe Dosti Karoge  
**

**Pair : NaruHina slight NaruSaku, KibaHina  
**

**Warning : slight OC, mungkin sedikit OOC, Miss Typo,AU  
**

**Summary : terinspirasi dari film , karena karakternya ngingetin aku sama Naruto dan Hinata**

**Happy Reading... :)**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

Chapter 7

Di Perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Naruto sedang berkutat dengan komputer dimeja kerjanya, ia bekerja di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas tapi nyaman dengan penataan yang teratur. Saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, Handphone yang berada di samping komputer berbunyi membuat perhatian Naruto teralih pada Handphonenya. Di layar handphonenya tertulis nama Sakura. Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan menjawab telepon Sakura.

"Halo," sapa Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto." balas Sakura dari rumah Namikaze.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengapit handphonenya antara bahu dan telinga sementara tangannya sibuk mengetik.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal sepuluh hari lagi, tapi kau selalu sibuk kerja," keluh Sakura. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan bisa jalan-jalan dengan Hinata," ujar Naruto masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Hinata sedang pergi dengan Kiba," ujar Sakura, Naruto sejenak menghentikan perkejaannya begitu mendengar Hinata sedang pergi dengan Kiba. Ia mulai fokus dengan pembicaraan Sakura.

"Hmm...Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke Bioskop. Hei, kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan atau tidak?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tterdiam sejenak dan,

"Baiklah, akan ku jemput sepuluh menit lagi."

"Yey... Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura kegirangan lalu memutuskan teleponnya. Sebelum beranjak dari depan komputer, pandangannya teralih pada sebuah topi yang ia beli dulu bersama Hinata.

* * *

Sakura sedikit berlari ketika ia dan Naruto sampai di depan gedung bioskop meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menyalakan alarm untuk keamanan mobilnya. Sakura sedikit memasang wajah kecewa melihat antrian yang agak panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto begitu berada dibelakang Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menghadap antrian yang mulai memendek.

"Filmnya akan mulai tiga menit lagi, aku tidak mau ketinggalan filmnya," ujar Sakura dengan memasang muka tidak sabaran.

"Biar aku yang beli tiketnya," usul Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului antrian Sakura lalu menyerahkan tiket yang ia beli.

"Popcorn!" pekik Sakura yang membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau nonton atau beli popcorn?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan Sakura hanya memasang muka memelas. Naruto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ini tiketnya biar aku yang beli popcornnya," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan tiketnya pada Sakura, senyum Sakura merekah diwajahnya dan setengah berlari untuk menonton. Naruto berjalan menuju penjualan popcorn sambil melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok Hinata dan Kiba.

"Popcornya dua," ujar Naruto pada penjaga popcorn, "Tambah dua lagi ya," ujar seseorang dibelakang Naruto, Naruto lalu membalikkan badan dan melihat Kiba dan Hinata.

"Hei, kalian disini?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan, tapi dia bilang dia sudah berjalan-jalan di Ame," jelas Kiba. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan mana?" tanya Hinata, Naruto sedikit kaget melihat Hinata yang berani menatap matanya.

"Dia sudah didalam, dia bilang tidak mau ketinggalan filmnya," jawab Naruto.

"Sudah mulai? Kenapa kita masih disini, ayo masuk!" ajak Kiba sambil mengambil popcorn dan membayarnya begitu pun dengan Naruto. Lalu mereka bertiga memasuki studio dan mengambil tempat disebelah Sakura yang sedang asik menonton.

"Hai, Hinata. Kalian disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Hinata. Mereka duduk berderet-Kiba,Hinata,Naruto,Sakura- Sakura mengambil popcorn yang diserahkan Naruto lalu menonton film horor dengan serius. Sementara Hinata sudah sedikit gemetaran melihat awal film yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Ketika hantunya terbang, Tangan Hinata memegang lengan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dilengan kanannya segera melihat tangan putih yang sedang memegang lengannya dengan agak keras, mata Naruto melihat pemilik tangan yang sedang menonton dengan agak ketakutan. Merasa dieprhatikan seseorang Hinata memutar kepalanya kekanan dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menetapnya lalu tangannya. Hinata mengikuti tatapan Naruto dan melihat tangannya sedang memegang lengan Naruto. Secepat mungkin Hinata menarik tangannya.

* * *

Malam ini, keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga sedang berada di taman belakang milik keluarga Namikaze sambil memanggang barbaque, disana juga ada Kiba yang sengaja diajak oleh Naruto. Kiba bercerita kepada seluruh keluarga yang sedang berada ditaman, bercerita bagaimana Hinata mencengkram lengannya sampai memerah, orang yang berada ditaman belakang sedikit tertawa mendengar cerita Kiba, kecuali Hinata.

"Karena itulah aku tidak mau duduk disamping Hinata saat menonton film horor," ujar Sakura sambil diselingi tawa kecil dari yang lain.

"Dia itu takut dengan yang berbau horor," kata Ibu Hinata.

"Mungkin aku orang pertama yang dibeginikan oleh Hinata," gurau Kiba. Hinata sedikit kesal karena orang yang ada di taman belakang menertawai mereka termaksud Naruto.

"Tertawalah sampai puas!" kata Hinata sambil melepas sweter yang tadi bertengger di leher putihnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Tuh kan dia marah," ujar Hiashi sambil duduk disamping istrinya. "Biar aku menemui Hinata," usul Naruto, ketika ingin berjalan kedalam, Kiba memegang lengannya dan berkata,

"Biar aku saja," tawar Kiba, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris lalu kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain membiarkan Kiba menemui Hinata.

Di kamar yang tidak begitu luas, Hinata sedang duduk di kasurnya membelakangi pitu kamar yang terbuka.

Tok...tok... bunyi pintu kamar Hinata yang diketuk seseorang membuat Hinata memutar badannya dan melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi.

"Seseorang mengatakan bahwa menjadi teman berarti Anda tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih atau menyesal. masih, aku datang meminta maaf" ujar Kiba.

"Antara teman kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu harus minta maaf," kata Hinata. Kiba berjalan memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia dikamar Hinata.

"Kau benar, tapi apa yang harus dilakukan? setiap kali aku dalam mood untuk lelucon. Saya tampaknya lintas semua batas, Apakah aku melintasi batas saat ini?" tanya Kiba sambil memasang muka sedikit lucu. Hinata tertawa kecil.

''Kiba-kun, kau terlalu benar, orang tidak bisa marah padamu," kata Hinata.

"Itu karena, aku begitu lucu dan menggemaskan , bukan?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya, tuan lucu dan menggemaskan sekarang aku mau tidur,"

"Jadi, kita masih berteman, benar?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan mundur menuju pintu.

"Ya,"

tok...tok...

"Jadi, kita masih bisa bertemu besok?" tanya Kiba sambil melongokkan kepalanya dipintu.

"Ya," jawab Hinata lalu kembali membalikkan badan membelakangi pintu begitu Kiba pergi lagi.

tok...tok Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar bunyi pintu yang berkali-kali diketuk oleh Kiba.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kiba cepat dan membuat Hinata memutar badannya lagi memasang muka terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu berkata 'ya' dalam segala hal, jadi, aku berpendapat untuk menyatakannya padamu," jelas Kiba, Hinata memasang muka yang sedikit menantang.

"Itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tidak, Aku sudak tahu jawabnnya, selamat malam." ujar Kiba lalu pergi dan Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya.

tok..tok..

"Kiba-kun!'' panggil Hinata sambil membalikkan badan dan membeku seketika ketika melihat bukan Kiba yang mengetuk pintu melainkan...Naruto. Naruto pun juga kaget, lalu berjalan kearah Hinata dan menyerahkan sweter miliknya,

"Naruto," ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata meninggalkan Hinata yang menyesal dengan mengira Naruto adalah Kiba.

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto mengajak Sakura, Kiba dan Hinata berbelanja di Mall Ame. Mereka berempat berpencar, Naruto berbelanja dengan Kiba dan Hinata berbelanja dengan Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura sedang melihat pakaian yang berada dilantai tiga atau hanya Hinata yang melihat-lihat sementara Sakura hanya termenung sambil berjalan. Hinata tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang diam bukannya senang.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata begitu berada di samping Sakura.

"Aku akan memulai lembar baru dalam kehidupanku, tapi penuh dengan kebohongan. Sebelum aku memulai hidupku yang baru, aku ingin mengatakan pada Naruto yang sebenarnya, kalau aku tidak membuat surat-surat itu," jelas Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, lupakan masa lalu, yang penting kau mencintai Naruto dan akan menikah dengannya, '' jelas Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Tidak ada tapi, kau selalu berkata, jika kau mengingat masa lalu kau tidak akan bisa menempuh hidup baru. Lupakan masa lalu," jelas Hinata yang berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

Di mall bagian lain, Kiba sedang memilih baju yang cocok untuk dirinya ditemani oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau pikir Hinata menyukai warna ini?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang baju lengan panjang berwarna biru. Naruto menghampiri Kiba.

"Tidak, Hinata tidak suka warna biru,"

"Lalu warna apa yang ia sukai?" tanya Kiba

.

.

.

.

"Orange, Naruto-kun menyukai warna orange," kata Hinata pada Sakura

"Beritahu aku tentang apa yang Naruto sukai?Dulu, kau selalu berbicara tentang Naruto tapi sekarang kau tidak berbicara tentang Naruto,?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Dulu sewaktu masih berkirim e-mail dengan Naruto Hinata selalu berbicara tentangnya pada Sakura. Tapi, setelah Hinata mengorbankan cintanya untuk persahabatan, ia jarang membicarakannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyukai sesuatu yang kecil, misalnya buku," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum mengingat masa lalu sewaktu ia dan Hinata masih berkirim e-mail.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun menyukai ramen,"

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak suka film horor,"

'

'

'

'

"Naruto-kun sangat berbeda dari pria lain,"

.

.

.

.

"Hinata wanita yang berbeda dari yang lain,"

.

.

.

.

"Dan kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Sakura heran karena Hinata dan Naruto sudah lama berhubungan jarak jauh lewat e-mail.

"Pernah, tapi kau sudah mendahuluiku," jawab Hinata yang membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Hinata tertawa kecil,

"Bercanda," ujar Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju meja kasir.

"HINATA!"

Di kasir mereka berempat kembali bertemu, Kiba dan Sakura hanya berbelanja baju. Di meja kasir tersebut ada beberapa buku yang terpajang. Hinata mengambil buku tebal yang berada didepan Naruto, lalu Naruto memberikan Hinata sebuah Love Story lalu berjalan kearah sisi lain kasir.

"Kalau kau mau, aku belikan." tawar Kiba.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Aku masih punya satu dirumah." ujar Hinata lalu pergi bersama Sakura dan Naruto.

"Love Story... aku beli ini.'' kata Kiba pada penjaga kasir.

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju arah balkon rumahnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia ingin menemui Ibu Hinata karena ada yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Ibu Hinata. Di balkon rumah Naruto, seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan berambut indigo sedang menghadap balkon dan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tadi mengira wanita itu adalah Hinata, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Hinata sedang pergi dengan Sakura. Naruto menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bibi," panggil Naruto sopan. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Naruto," balas Ibu Hinata dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan Hinata.

"Bibi ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Bibi ingin meminta tolong padamu," kata Ibu Hinata seraya berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari balkon.

"Menurut bibi, Kiba adalah pria yang baik untuk Hinata," jelas Ibu Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto bisa menebak bahwa Ibu Hinata pasti menginginkan Hinata menikah dengan Kiba.

"Kau bisa membujuk Hinata untuk menikah dengan Kiba?" tanya Ibu Hinata

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju kolam renang yang berada di belakang rumah Namikaze, disana ia melihat Naruto sedang berdiri menghadap kolam renang. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau memanggilku?" tanya Hinata begitu sampai di belakang Naruto. Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata lalu menyodorkan sebungkus keripik yang ia bawa, tapi Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Bibi-ibumu- memintaku untuk membujukmu menikah dengan Kiba," ujar Naruto sambil melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang sedikit terkejut.

"Bibi berfikir, Kiba bisa membuatmu bahagia," lanjut Naruto. Hinata melihat mata biru Naruto yang juga menatapnya seolah meminta jawaban.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Hentikan ini, kau terus memaksaku menikah dengan Kiba." Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hentikan? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Hentikan sekarang! Apa kau senang mempermainkan hati orang lain? Pertama aku, lalu Sakura-chan, lalu Kiba dan sekarang orang tuamu juga. Berapa banyak hati yang ingin kau hancurkan Hinata?" tanya Naruto tajam sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata dengan keras hingga membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan tanpa suara.

"Apa yang kau sebut permainan bisa menjadi nyata?" gumam Hinata pelan tapi terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Mengubah kebohongan menjadi kebenaran. Aku menantangmu. Katakan ya untuk menikah dengan Kiba. Aku menantangmu! Kau tidak pernah setuju untuk menikah dengan Kiba, kau sangat mencintaiku Hinata, kau bisa tidak mengatakan pada semuanya, kau sangat mencintaiku..." kata Naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf*berlebihan*

"Cukup Naruto!Cukup!Hentikan sekarang!"kata Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, sebelum kau katakan 'ya' pada Kiba, lalu aku akan diam, tujuh hari dari sekarang, sakura dan aku akan menikah, dengarkan dengan cermat, sekarang kau yang melakukan sebuah pengorbanan, jika besok kau tidak mengatakan 'ya' pada Kiba, lalu aku akan katakan di depan semua orang kalau aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku termaksud kau. Sekarang pergilah," ujar Naruto setengah mangancam. Kemudian mendorong Hinata dengan pelan. Mata lavender dan saphire itu sudah berkaca-kaca tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

* * *

Malam ini di Ame City sedang ada perayaan kembang api di pusat Kota. Keluarga Namikaze berencana akan melihat kembang api itu. Kedai-kedai makanan dan permainan berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan utama Kota Ame. Sudah menjadi tradisi di Kota Ame, setiap perayaan kembang api jalan utama Kota Ame akan ditutup untuk merayakannya. Malam ini semua orang di jalan utama menggunakan pakaian tradisional, yaitu Kinomo atau Yukata. Sakura menggunakan yukata berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga Sakura dan rambut yang senada dengan yukatanya di sanggul rapi. Hinata menggunakan yukata berwarna putih dengan motif daun maple berwarna coklat dan rambut indigonya dikuncir setengah. Naruto menggunakan yukata berwarna biru tanpa motif.

"Beruntung kita bisa melihat perayaan kembang api bersama lagi," ujar Sakura pada kedua orang yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau benar, seperti masa lalu," tambah Hinata dengan seulas senyum yang membuat ia semakin manis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat calon istrinya dan sahabatnya-atau orang yang dicintainya.

"Naruto, jika apa yang orang katakan benar bahwa kau telah kehilangan hatiku biarkan aku memberitahumu kalau kau telah memenangkan hatiku," ujar Sakura pada Naruto tapi pandangannya tetap kedepan untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya karena mengatakan hal itu. Naruto hanya diam dan Hinata juga diam.

"Hai, Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. Kiba berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Kiba? Kau mau melihat perayaan kembang api atau mau kerja?" tanya Sakura yang melihat pakaian yang digunakan Kiba. Setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Hehe, tadi setelah rapat aku langsung kemari," kata Kiba sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bilang saja ingin bertemu dengan Hinata," ledek Sakura sembari melirik pada Hinata yang mukanya sedikit memerah. Kiba hanya menunjukkan cengiran miliknya lalu berjalan kesamping Hinata. Jadi posisinya-Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan utama dengan sedikit tawaan yang dibuat oleh Kiba dan ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Mereka berjalan menuju bukit yang berada di belakang kota agar lebih indah melihat kembang api yang akan diluncurkan.

"Hah, aku tidak menyangkan sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, padahal dulu kan kita bertiga bersahabat," kata Sakura pada Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kita berada di sebuah cerita aneh, dimana itu bermula dan disitu pula berakhir. Apa kalian akan menjadi pasangan? Naruto tidak tahu dan kau juga tidak tahu. Selamat, kau telah menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu, kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Cerita kita memang aneh," kata Hinata pada Sakura tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada langit hitam yang ditaburi bintang.

"Oh, Hinata." Sakura memeluk sahabat baikknya itu, terharu mendengar perkataannya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya diam dan melihat.

Keesokkan paginya, Keluarga Namikaze sarapan di taman depan rumah. Hinata berjalan menghampiri mereka yang tengah asik makan.

"Ayah, Ibu. A-aku setuju untuk menikah dengan Kiba," kata Hinata. Orang tua Hinata senaneg mendengar berita dari anaknya dan memberikan pelukan. Sakura dan orang tua Naruto juga memberikan selamat. Naruto masih duduk diam ditempat. Terkejut dan sedih, itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Kiba,'' usul Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan berlari masuk rumah untuk memberikan kabar gembira pada Kiba diikuti oleh seluruh keluarga kecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan memberi selamat kepada Hinata.

"Selamat untukmu dan Kiba," ujar Naruto sembari menyalami Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Pernikahan kita akan dilakukan pada waktu yang sama dengan orang yang berbeda. Kiba akan membuat kau bahagia. Aku yakin kau bisa mencintainya," ujar Naruto. Mata mereka mengeluarkan cairan bening. Menangis.

"Hei,...Hinata, kau menangis?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, Naruto kau membuat sahabatku menangis.. eh?" Sakura juga melihat jejak air mata Naruto yang masih tersisa.

''Kalian menangis? Aku tidak pernah menangis jika sedang bahagia." Hinata segera memeluk Sakura agar Sakura tidak curiga.

Dua hari kemudian, pertunangan Kiba dan Hinata pun dilaksanakan ditempat yang sama sewaktu pertunangan Naruto dan Sakura. Semua anggota keluarga dan para tamu menyaksikan mereka yang sedang tukar cincin. Sementara Naruto, memandang dari jauh sambil meminum anggur.

_Sewaktu-waktu, ada beberapa hal yang tidak membuatku menangis. Dia mencintaiku, tapi dia tidak ingin berkata...oh Kenapa? Tapi matamu berkata dalam keheningan, bahwa kau mencintaiku..._

Setelah para tamu pulang, hanya tinggal empat orang yang masih duduk di sebuah meja bulat. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menerima lamaranku," ujar Kiba pada Hinata yang ada disisi kanannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto memainkan botol kosong.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku mencari teman hidup. Dan aku yakin kau teman hidup yang paling menyenagkan," jelas Hinata.

"Naruto, aku mau bicara," ujar Sakura sembari menghentikan Naruto memutar botol. Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi kita menikah dan aku tidak mau ada kebohongan dalam rumah tangga kita kelak. Aku mau bicara jujur, aku tidak pernah membalas email yang kau kirim selama ini," jelas Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau jujur." Sakura tersenyum senang karena Naruto tidak marah padanya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membalas email-mu, Hinatalah orangnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan Hinata," perkataan Naruto membuat semua bungkam. Hingga tawa dari Naruto membuat mereka sadar kalau Naruto hanya bercanda.

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto mengajak kedua sahabatnya makan siang disebuah Kafe. Naruto menunggu di depan Kafe, ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di seberang jalan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto kemudian menyeberang. Tanpa melihat sekeliling, mereka menyeberang dan sebuah mobil melintas menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera berteriak pada mereka,

"Hinata, awas!" teriakan Naruto membuat Hinata dan Sakura mundur dan mobil itu tidak jadi menabrak mereka. Naruto berlari kearah mereka ketika mereka sudah menyeberang, lebih tepatnya menuju ke Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan lebih dulu menuju kafe meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Mereka duduk di meja sambil menikmati kopi yang mereka pesan.

"Naruto, aku mau bertanya. Jika aku atau Hinata dalam bahaya, mana yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Sakura-chan, kau bicara apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Cinta dan persahabatan, kalau bisa aku akan menyelamatkan keduanya." jelas Naruto.

"Kalau aku, korbankanlah cintamu dan selamatkanlah persahabatanmu," kata Sakura. Hinata berdiri menatap sahabatnya, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Cinta, persahabatan..." Hinata berkata sambil berlalu dari kafe dengan Sakura yang mengejarnya.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan, aku korbankan cintaku dan menyelamatkan persahabatan kita," gumam Naruto.

* * *

Sebelum pernikahan, Naruto sedang menenagkan diri disebuah stadion bola basket. Ia terus memasukkan bolanya ke dalam keranjang berulang-ulang. Hingga tak sadar kalau ada Kiba yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto, aku gugup sekali untuk besok. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kiba. Naruto tetap bermain dengan bola basketnya dan berkata "Santai saja,"

"Naruto, apa kau mencintai Hinata. Maksudku, kau dan Hinata sudah bersahabat sangat lama, apa tidak ada cinta diantara kalian?" tanya Kiba. Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto menghentikan permainannya dan menghampiri Kiba.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apapun," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya,"

Hari pernikahan dua pasang pengantin akan terjadi dirumah besar Namikaze. Di kamar Hinata, Sakura dan Hinata sudah rapih dengan gaun pengantin mereka. Sakura sedang duduk di meja rias milik Hinata dan menemukan sepasang gelang mungil di kotak perhiasan milik Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu kau punya gelang?" tanya Sakura.

"I-itu hanya hadiah."

Seorang wanita berambut merah menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata, Kushina melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang gelang permberiannya untuk calon istri Naruto.

"Gelang itu ada padamu? Naruto bilang, kalau sudah dewasa ia akan memberikan gelang itu pada orang yang dicintainya. Cepatlah, pastur sudah menuggu di gereja.

Sakura tersenyum dan memakai gelang itu pada tangan kirinya, "Gelang ini kecil sekali, Naruto tidak tahu ukuran tanganku ya." ujar Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata, mengambil tangan kiri Hinata dan memakaikannya.

"Gelang ini cocok sekali denganmu,'' ujar Sakura. Hinata melepas gelangnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura 'Gelang ini kan untukmu," Hinata segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu berubah menjadi senyum miris. "Tidak mungkin..."

* * *

Gereja besar yang terletak di Kota Ame akan menjadi saksi empat insan yang akan saling melengkapi hidup. Para undangan sudah memenuhi bangku panjang yang tersedia. Di depan altar, berdiri seorang mempelai pria memakai tuxedo hitam, rambutnya yang pirang. Wajah senang tidak terpancar di wajah tan-nya. Seorang mempelai pria satu lagi, pria berambut coklat dengan tato permanen di kedua pipinya berjalan menyusul mempelai pria pirang yang sedang menatap altar.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba begitu sampai di samping Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Apa kau berfikir yang kita lakukan ini benar?" tanya Kiba dengan pandangan ke depan.

"Keputusan salah benar murah sekarang terserah pada-Nya," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk patung yang sedang disalip. Bunyi terompet menandakan kedua mempelai wanita sudah datang. Pandangan Kiba dan Naruto teralih pada kedua mempelai yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan gaun putih, rambut yang disanggul dan memegang seikat bunga. Ketika mempelai wanita sampai pada pasangan masing-masing upacara akan dimulai.

"Hari ini, kita akan menyaksikan persatuan kedua pasang pengantin yang berbahagia ini," ujar sang pastur.

"Dimulai dari saudara Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi pendampingmu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

"Dan, Haruno Sakura, apakah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bersedia,'' jawab Sakura pelan tapi pastur, Naruto dan Hinata mendengarnya. Para undangan terkejut mendengar jawaban mempelai wanita.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata. Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata lavender Hinata lalu menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau ingat? Aku pernah bertanya padamu untuk memilih antara cinta dan persahabatan? Aku seperti teman baikmu, bahwa kaumengorbankan cinta demi persahabatan kita. Bagaimana aku tau bahwa Hinata ada di setiap detak jantungmu ? Bagaimana aku mengetahui bahwa kau hanya mencintai Hinata, bukan aku. Kadang-kadang bahkan cinta sejati kabur dari kita. Bagaimana kau memutuskan aku akan sendirian? Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hidupku  
. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang ganda di hidupku. Dua teman baik, kasih sayang dari dua ayah dan ibu dan Tuhan selalu bersamaku. Lalu banyak orang yang ada di sekelilingku. Bagaimana bisa aku sendirian?" ujar Sakura setengah terisak. Hinata segera memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menangis bersama.

"Aku tidak sendiri, Hinata. Aku tidak sendiri," kata Sakura pada Hinata setelah melepas pelukkan mereka. Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura yang basah.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Sst, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Sekarang bolehkan aku bicara sesuatu. Will you be my friend?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan... aku akan berfikir, aku akan memberitahumu hari ini atau besok," jawab Sakura lalu menghambur ke pelukkan Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukkan Sakura dan Hinata memeluk mereka berdua. Hinata melihat Kiba yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kiba-kun.."

"Hey, aku tidak kehilangan cintaku. Tapi aku menemukan tiga teman baru," kata Kiba pada Hinata.

"Kau adalah teman yang paling baik," puji Hinata. "Itulah aku,"

Upacara yang tertunda tadi sempat membuat para penonton terharu dan akan dilanjutkan dengan hanya satu pasang mempelai. Sakura memberikan gelang yang tadi ia bawa dan memakainya kepada Hinata. Lalu mendorong Hinata kepada Naruto. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura dan Kiba berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk di dekat orang tua masing-masing. Kushina memuji pengorbanan Sakura.

"Kau hebat, nona,'' puji pemuda berambut raven yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Terima kasih tuan,"

"Baiklah, karena upacara sempat tertunda, sekarang akan saya lanjutkan, Namikaze Naruto, apakah anda bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

"Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai pendampingmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian menjadi suami istri," ujar pastur diiringi tepuk tangan dari para undangan. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dan mulai menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang menjadi tanda mereka telah bersatu. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto setelah mereka selesai berciuman. "Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Hinata. Di depan gereja, tersedia sebuah mobil yang sudah dihiasi pita dan bunga-bunga untuk kendaraan Naruto dan Hinata menuju tempat bulan madu mereka. Sebelum menaiki kendaraan mereka, Hinata melempar buket bunga yang tadi dibawanya tinggi-tinggi. Para pemuda dan pemudi berebut untuk menangkap bunga itu. Sakura dengan semangat menangkap bunga itu, tapi sayang bunga itu terlalu tinggi dan ditangkap oleh pemuda berambut raven yang tadi duduk disebelahnya dan memujinya.

"Tidak dapat ya, Pinky" ejek pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Huh, aku kan tidak setinggi kau ayam," balas Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat perpisahan, Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam mobil mereka dan menuju tempat bulan madu.

Selesai...

Thanks to :

kurirana, Yashina Uzumaki, Diana Inuzuka,vlg,Tina n' Raj,Ayu,Dani Reita Tetsuya,Nami Forsley,Chikuma New,Bliebers-chan,Sabaku Uzumaki,Hinata Uzumaki, Grita-chan loves NaruHina, midorikawaii, yuki, moist fla, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

akhirnya selesai juga, meskipun penulisannya masih acak-acakkan. Rii bakal perbaiki di fic yang lain. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankan. Oh, iya. Tentang gereja, maaf kalo penggambarannya kurang pas, karena Rii orang islam buka non islam.

Salam NHL

Risuka


End file.
